


How Her Life Changed Forever

by InkedFantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedFantasy/pseuds/InkedFantasy
Summary: We start this story where Faith Lupin is a fifth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry adopted by Remus Lupin. She is cursed with Lycanthropy and struggling with living the werewolf life when she's still in school. Her disease is secret from all except Hogwarts teachers. She feels alone and after being abandoned by her parents, her trust issues are very severe. Will she ever trust anyone besides her dad (Remus)? Will she be stuck with Lycanthropy for all eternity?





	How Her Life Changed Forever

Three years at Hogwarts. Three years in Hufflepuff. Three years of feeling true joy and happiness were now changed forever.  
Flashbacks of the previous full moon flooded through her mind.

In the dark forest, howls were heard all over. In the trees, the small bushes, by the dark and foggy lake. The third-year Hufflepuff walked through, trying to find a way out after being left there by Slytherins who were supposed to show her where Hogsmeade is; instead, they led her into danger.  
As she walked in different directions, both motivated by and shrinking from fear, whispers of her name kept filling her ears.  
Faith.  
It didn’t even sound human. It sounded like the whispers of a monstrous goblin.  
Faith!  
Again. Deciding she didn’t have many options, she hesitantly followed the voice, freezing when she heard something ruffling through the bushes. She turned on her heel, stopping short with a sharp gasp when a loud roar sounded in front of her. She barely managed to take another step before she was pressed on her back into the dirt, a heavy form pinning her down.  
Nearly deafening screams escaped her as she felt sharp fangs pierce through her side, sucking blood out before letting go.  
The fading howl of the wolf leaving was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

Present time:

The first full moon since her bite and she still had no knowledge of her Lycanthropy disease. The young Hufflepuff was back at Hogwarts. She was found in the woods the day after and the bite was already healed. So no one knew she was even attacked. Sitting with her fellow Hufflepuffs in the great hall, everyone was speaking in normal volume. But it sounded louder. She can hear everything everyone in the great hall was saying. It's been going on for a month since the bite. Her hearing just got so strong. As did her sense of smell. She can smell every food on the table. Even foods a bit far from her. Since tonight was a full moon, it was even worse. Faith, you okay? A fellow Hufflepuff asked. But she was getting too dizzy to respond. Faith! What's wrong? A voice that sounded like Cedric asked. I...just feel a little dizzy. I'm gonna-... She slowly got up from the table and struggled a bit to balance herself. The rise of the full moon was close. She felt it. I'm gonna….go lie down….. She walked slowly out of the Great Hall. She was followed by Professor Dumbledore who noticed her strange behavior. He stood in front of her once they were in an empty room where no one could see them. But her eyesight was so blurry. She couldn't see who stepped in her path. Faith? What's wrong dear one? It was Dumbledore's voice. I-I don't-. The full moon was up and she eyed it. Her transformation started. Faith….. Dumbledore sent an emerging order for all the teachers to get the students far from anywhere Faith can reach them. He now knows what her problem is. Professor Mcgonagall! Tell all the other teachers they need to get the students to safety. It's Faith. Professor Mcgonagall saw it. Faith transformed in front of her and Professor Dumbledore and she let out her first howl. It was official to all the teachers. She's now a werewolf. Something she discovered the next morning along with her parents. It only took them a day to disown her. Luckily, Lupin proudly took her in. Adopted her six months later. But now, she has been trapped with the disease to this day during her fifth year. Something that is secret to all students.


End file.
